Writing materials are very important in our daily life and daily work. To the people who are able to read and write, stationery has become an intimate companion in job.
During working or writing, a variety of materials may be used, such as pencil, ball-pen, crayon, rule, compasses, stapler, staples, clips, pins, eraser, knife, snap cutter, scissors, letter opener, etc. Because a variety of materials may be used, the collection and arrangement of which is very complicated and inconvenient.
Regular stationery cases or case racks which may have a clock or calculator attached thereto are generally of fixed type in fixed size and shape and not variable to fit in with working environment or the nature of work.
The main object of the present invention is to provide such a stationery case rack which is detachable and can be flexibly assembled into various combinations to satisfy different requirements.
The present invention will be fully understood from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments referring to the annexed drawings in which: